


Race you

by azuko



Series: Atypical Cazzie Fics [2]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Casey and Izzie race each other, F/F, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluffy Casey and Izzie, Izzie and Sam fluff, Izzie and the Gardners, Race, Running, Sam and Izzie, Sam and Izzie bonding, Sam is a sweetie, Sphen and Magic featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuko/pseuds/azuko
Summary: "Race you." Izzie whispered and looked up at Casey's confused face before biting her lip with a giggle, and the taller girl was a second too late to realize that Izzie had started running away, laughing."What...?" She breathed out and her eyes widened. "Hey, not fair!!""You can't catch me, Newton!"Casey and Izzie go for a run and end up sprinting and racing home. Including a family dinner with the Gardners, Sam and Izzie bonding featuring Edison and more.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Atypical Cazzie Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	Race you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a running practice one shot but I kept coming up with ideas and it became so much longer than I expected it to be lol.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and also pls excuse me if I made any mistakes, I edited this while my eyelids were half closed and I was tired af.
> 
> Also, if you wanna be updated on any new works, I'm going to put them all in a series so you can subscribe to it if you want.

"Hey, Newton, wait up."  
  
Casey stopped and rolled her eyes, turning around to face Izzie.  
  
"I knew you couldn't keep up." She smirked, starting to run backwards, when Izzie frowned and grinned, running faster and grabbing Casey's jacket, making her stop.  
  
"I could outrun you if I wanted. I just don't wanna." She smiled, the two girls catching their breaths, exhaling in the cold winter air.  
  
"Yeah, dude, I'm sure you could." Casey replied sarcastically with a smirk.  
  
"_Hey_!" Izzie punched her lightly in the arm, chuckling, as Casey snorted, but her eyes lit up and a smile tugged the corners of her lips.  
  
"Come onnnn, lazy, let's finish!" Casey laughed, trying to turn around and run, but Izzie tugged at her jacket, keeping her in place. They were panting, their chests rising and falling quickly, and they were almost back at the Gardner's home where they had started their run. Ever since Casey had started her training for UCLA, Izzie had been supportive of her and going on longer runs with her every day, adding a couple of extra miles to their usual runs. And the extra training didn't go unnoticed by coach Crowley, who seemed to be proud that Izzie was also pushing herself to her limits in order to support Casey.   
  
Casey chuckled, and Izzie found herself staring at her lips for too long while she was biting her own. The girl knew that look very well so she raised an eyebrow, giving Izzie a one sided smirk.  
  
"Newton."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Izzie inched closer, looking up at her and then down at her lips.  
  
"My hands are cold."  
  
Casey looked down at her hands that were balled up in fists, still grabbing and tugging at her jacket, her knuckles red from the cold.  
  
"You got two pockets." She shrugged, but when she saw Izzie's unimpressed look she mumbled a quick "Just kidding!" She carefully took them in her warm hands, stroking them with her thumbs. Izzie laced their fingers together and smiled, looking away, then she bit her lip again.  
  
"Newton."  
  
"Let me guess... your lips are cold?"  
  
Izzie giggeled and rolled her eyes, leaning up. Damn, Casey was tall. Casey closed her eyes, pressing their foreheads together. It just came naturally to them, feeling the other's breath and warmth, slowly leaning in. Finally, Casey cupped Izzie's face and their lips met, slowly melting into a passionate kiss. At first, it seemed a little bit unsure, as if they both were getting used again to the fact that they were together, pulling away and giggling nervously, but it felt so right, so good.   
  
Casey lowered her arms and rested them on the girl's waist, bringing her closer. She felt Izzie pull her in by wrapping an arm around her neck, trying to raise herself on her toes. She shuddered at the feeling of Izzie's fingers tangling into her short hair and tugging at it slightly, leaning in more and pressing their bodies together.  
  
They pulled away for a split second to catch their breaths, still tired from both the run and the intensity of the kiss. Izzie pressed her thumb to Casey's lip before reaching up to teasingly pull at it with her teeth with a giggle. They bumped noses, a dimpled smile showing on Izzie's face, both breathing irregularly, panting softly. Suddenly, the smile on her face turned into a mischievous little grin and she let go of Casey's jacket, having to stand up on tiptoe to get closer to her ear.  
  
_"Race you."_ Izzie whispered and looked up at Casey's confused face before biting her lip with a giggle, and the taller girl was a second too late to realize that Izzie had started running away, laughing.  
  
"W-What...?" She breathed out and her eyes widened. "Hey, not fair!!"  
  
"You can't catch me, Newton!" Izzie was now at the corner, sprinting towards the house.  
  
"That's pretty bold of you to assume!" Casey shouted back, starting to run and getting closer to Izzie. "Careful, team captain!" Casey almost caught up to her, but Izzie didn't let her get the lead.  
  
"You're slowing down, dork."  
  
"Oh yeah?" With a smirk, Casey almost passed Izzie, watching her shocked expression from the corner of her eye. They were now running side by side. Izzie bit her lip in concentration and made a last effort to try and outrun her as they finally arrived at Casey's home. Izzie's face lit up with a victorious smile as she jumped over the steps that lead to the door at the last second, winning the race. She turned around to rub it in her face, when she felt Casey's hands sneak around her waist and pull her in for a long kiss. She broke it up with a giggle, also trying to catch her breath before diving in again, putting her arms around Casey's neck.  
  
"Loser." She chuckled, pecking her lips while panting and struggling to breathe normally through the kisses.  
  
"It surely feels like I'm winning, though."   
  
"You sure? You know, I think I should get to pick a prize." Casey could tell from her sly grin that it was something she was not going to enjoy.  
  
"Oh no... not that look..."  
  
Izzie let out a slightly evil chuckle before closing her eyes and kissing her, biting and pulling Casey's lower lip in the process. Casey was at the bottom of the steps and Izzie could finally kiss her without reaching up, their faces now at the same level. She did that thing again that drove Casey crazy, playing with strands of the girl's short hair while pulling at her lips, making her release a short gasp. One of Izzie's hands grabbed and squeezed the other's shoulder, feeling Casey press her tongue to her lips. She parted her lips slightly to allow her in before pressing her tongue to hers, breathing in deeply and then sighing into the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both gasping for air, breathless chuckles leaving their lips.  
  
"Wanna head inside?" Casey asked, her forehead pressed against Izzie's.  
  
"Let's just stay here a little bit longer..." She traced Casey's lips with her finger, leaning in, when the door opened without any warning.  
  
"Hey Casey, dinner's ready- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Casey quickly pulled away and started scratching the back of her neck, looking down at her feet, heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Mom... Yeah, uh, we'll be there in a second." She cleared her throat, as Elsa just nodded and closed the door. In that moment, she truly wanted to thank the cold for her cheeks being already red, letting the blush go unnoticed.  
  
"So, we should probably just..." Izzie tried her best not to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah." Izzie looked at Casey and she gave in, starting to laugh. "Gosh, you should have seen your face. And her face!"   
  
"_Seriously_?" Casey rolled her eyes. "I _hate_ it when she does this!"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's definitely annoying." Izzie snorted again and let out a giggle. "Come on, I'm starving." Casey already grimaced at that when she thought about the food she had to eat to keep up with her diet.  
  
"At least you won't feel like you've ate a plate full of air..." She reached for the doorknob and then stopped for a second. Izzie raised her eyebrows at her hesitation, and Casey turned around to steal one more short kiss. Izzie pushed her away, faking disgust.  
  
"Nope, no way, Newt. You're sweaty." She raised her hands in the air as if she had just touched something dirty.  
  
_"You're swEaty."_ Casey mimicked her in a childish way, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"I'm dating a child." Izzie said with a straight face, still trying to stay away from Casey, much to her girlfriend's annoyance.  
  
"Come on, you're sweaty too!" Casey complained, as Izzie just walked past her and opened the door, shaking her head. "Hey, how was that not a problem before?!" She stopped Izzie by grabbing her hand, pulling her closer.  
  
"Ew. You're so gross." Izzie tried to look away, letting out a giggle. "Grossss let me go!" She avoided Casey's lips, who was just grinning and attempting to kiss her, and she tried to wiggle out of her embrace, pushing her away. They stumbled through the door, Izzie walking backwards, when they suddenly realized Sam was sitting on the couch. Casey took advantage of her distracted girlfriend and pecked her lips, and Izzie scrunched up her nose, laughing at her stupid victorious grin. "Ew. _Disgusting."_ She accentuated the word before kissing Casey again, snorting as the other started mimicking her with a sarcastic tone. They closed the door and took off their jackets before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"How was the run?" Doug asked, already sitting down at the table.  
  
"Good. Great, it was... it was pretty good, dad." Casey blurted out, pulling out a chair for Izzie before taking a seat. Her girlfriend gave her a side eyed look, shaking her head at how flustered and nervous she was being.  
  
"It took you longer than usual." Casey blushed furiously at her mom's words, unable to reply to her.  
  
"Ran an extra couple miles, Mrs. Gardner." Izzie smiled, taking the lead in the conversation, as it was pretty clear that Casey was in no way able to answer her parents' questions without being painfully flustered. "Oh, and thank you for letting me stay for dinner. I absolutely love your cooking." She changed the subject, seeing Casey letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You know you're welcome any time, honey. Our door's always open."  
  
It amazed Casey how easy it was for her girlfriend to get along with her family. She was great with Sam and they had started getting closer, probably talking about turtles or tortoises or who knows what, and her and her mother seemed to know more about each other than they showed. Sometimes, when she had to stay at practice more for extra laps and special training, Izzie would wait for her at home. And when she finished practice, she would find her and Elsa chatting or having tea together. One time, she had caught Elsa showing Izzie her embarrassing baby photos. Her cheeks turned pink at the memory and she played around with her food. Izzie was still teasing her about them, her mom having told her all of the funny stories that accompanied the pictures, and she _had_ to mention them_ at least_ once a week. She had zoned out thinking about this while Izzie chatted with her family, and she snapped back to reality, scrunching her nose as she ate her tasteless diet food. God, she hated it.

  
  
After dinner, Casey and Izzie tried sneaking off into her room before Sam interrupted them.  
  
"Izzie, it's so good you're here, I tried showing the new stuff I got for Edison to Zahid or Casey, but they wouldn't care, and Paige is busy." He fiddled with the sleeves of his pale green sweatshirt, waiting for an answer, as Izzie's eyes lit up instantly.

  
"Oh my God, I wanna see!" Izzie said with excitement in her voice as she let go of Casey's hand and followed Sam into his room, making the taller girl release a groan. Casey threw her hands into the air.  
  
"What? Sam, nobody cares about your stupid stuff you got for your turtle."  
  
_"Tortoise."_ They both corrected her, turning their heads to look at her with a judgy look. "And I care. It's cool." Izzie said, shrugging and facing Sam. "So what did you get him?" She truly seemed excited, and Sam pointed to the new logs and rocks that had been added into Edison's tiny habitat. Izzie got closer and smiled.  
  
"Boredom in pet mammals can lead to destructive behaviour." Sam started explaining, and Casey let out a loud sigh, before Izzie shot her a deadly look. She gulped and crossed her arms, staying quiet, slightly annoyed that her brother was stealing her girlfriend.  
  
_"Stupid turtle..."_ She muttered under her breath, as Sam continued with his boring animal talk that Izzie seemed to be so into.  
  
"And of course, Edison's not a mammal," He chuckled before continuing, "but I don't want him to go on a boredom-induced rampage, so I've provided him some more toys for entertainment, especially since I'm spending so much time at college and away from him, and Casey's so bad at giving him attention. Not that I'd want her to touch Edison." Izzie chuckled at that, quickly glancing at Casey, who crossed her arms.  
  
"Well I don't even like Edison." She pouted, tapping her foot on the floor. Izzie rolled her eyes, ignoring her childish behaviour and turning back to Sam.  
  
"Dude, I love your reptile buddy. And yeah, he needs an environment that encourages a healthy body and mind." Izzie put her hands on her knees and bent down to look closer at the toys. "He seems to be enjoying this!"  
  
"Exactly! Tortoises need a variety of interactive objects to stay healthy and happy." Sam smiled, looking at Edison. "I knew you would like this." He told Izzie, and she nodded, fascination in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for showing me, Sam."  
  
_"Neeeerds."_ Casey yawned, trying to remind the two that she was still there and that she kind of wanted her girlfriend back, although, she had to admit, she loved the fact that she and her brother got along. Izzie turned around with a hand on her hip, deadpan staring at her.  
  
"Come on, have you ran out of snarky comments? You're getting really lame, Newton." She teased.  
  
"_You're_ lame, let's go." She walked over to them and swung an arm around Izzie's neck, grinning as she smacked Sam in the head at the same time.  
  
"_Hey!"_ He shouted, rubbing his head. Before he could react, Casey smirked and reached to grab Edison just to mess with him.  
  
"Don't touch Edison!" Sam shouted, grabbing Casey's arm, who just shrugged it off and almost touched Edison, her lips curving already into a triumphant smile. "I said don't touch my tortoise!"   
  
_"Casey!"_  
  
_Shit_. Izzie lightly slapped her arm, making her stop, frowning at her, throwing daggers at Casey with her glare. She scowled at her, and Casey felt like a little child being scolded by her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled, looking down and clearing her throat.  
  
"You better be." Izzie looked at Sam. "Is she always so childish?" She knew the answer to that, but she enjoyed messing with her, especially when she was being mean to her brother. A smirk tugged the corners of Izzie's lips at the thought of messing with Casey more often.  
  
"Hey!" Casey tried to protest, but Izzie didn't even pay her any attention.  
  
"So, wanted to show me anything else?" She asked Sam with a smile and the boy shook his head.  
  
"That's all." He shrugged, turning around to adjust Edison's new log and rocks.  
  
_"Thank. God."_ Casey groaned, practically pulling Izzie out of the door, dragging her into her room and slumping on the bed.  
  
"You're such a jerk." Casey scoffed at that.  
  
"Hey, no one can be a jerk to my brother except me. I am legally allowed to be mean to him. It's called a '_be mean to sibling'_ pass." Izzie rolled her eyes and sat on the side of the bed. "Plus, he was stealing you from me..." She complained with a pout, fluttering her eyebrows and earning a snort from Izzie, who accepted the peck on her lips Casey gave her but didn't kiss back.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the bathroom Casey shared with her brother burst open, and Sam sat in the doorway, holding his phone, his eyes filled with excitement.  
  
_"Not again..."_ Casey said through gritted teeth, whispering under her breath. Izzie side-eyed her with a frown, as Sam turned his phone to face them.  
  
"Look! It's all over the news! Sphen and Magic adopted another egg!" This time, Casey's eyes lit up with interest.  
  
"Wait, _seriously_??" She smiled widely, her face practically glowing, rushing to look at the picture of Sphen and Magic with Sphengic and the new egg. "Sphengic is going to have a sibling... _aww_..."  
  
"Actually," Sam interrupted, "Sphengic may or may not have a little brother or sister in a few weeks. It says here they’re yet to confirm if the egg is fertile, but I hope it is. They have to redeem themselves and give the penguin a better name if it is, though." He truly seemed disappointed with the first name.  
  
"Dude, again, your penguin is named Stumpy. _I repeat_. Stumpy." Casey pointed out, gesticulating with her hands and trying to accentuate every word, much to Izzie's amusement.  
  
"Exactly! Something good."  
  
"What's wrong wigh Sphengic?" Izzie asked curiously while looking at the penguin couple on Sam's phone.  
  
"Would you name your child Cazzie? I don't think so. Sphengic sounds pretty stupid." Both girls blushed, and Izzie bit her lip, nodding and agreeing with Sam.  
  
"Yup, fair point." She looked at Casey from the corner of her eye, the sight of her smiling widely at the two gay penguins making her feel warm inside. It must have been so important for Casey to know that her brother didn't care if she was dating a girl, and that made her think about her own siblings' reactions. She shook her head. They were probably just too little to care anyways.  
  
"I'm sorry for earlier." She heard Casey say and she looked at them, seeing her give Sam a quick hug. "You're a great big brother."  
  
"I know." He said flatly, but Izzie noticed the hint of a smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to watch the penguin cam now, so bye."  
  
"Bye, Sam." Izzie gave him a small wave, even if he had already turned around and disappeared into his room. "Dude, he's so cool."  
  
"He is. Sometimes."  
  
"Whenever he mentions those gay penguins you go soft, Newton." She walked over to her, nudging her before wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
"They're ridiculously adorable, I mean, have you seen those cuties? They're..." She took in a deep breath. "They're making me feel normal. I mean, I feel normal but..."

"I know."

"Yeah... It's just... I'm glad Sam doesn't find any of this weird and that he thought about those two gay penguins from Australia... I was worried that maybe he wasn't going to, you know, be okay with this? With us?" Izzie nodded. 

"You're so cute, Newton." She leaned up to kiss her, closing her eyes and breathing in, enjoying the feeling of just pressing their lips together, nothing more. "So... remember that race?" She whispered against her lips, that evil, dimpled grin showing up again on her face.  
  
"Oh no... _Shit_, I thought you forgot about it." Casey groaned, letting Izzie pull her onto the bed. "Can't we just like make out like a normal couple and call it your prize?"  
  
"Seriously?" Izzie glared at her annoyed and Casey shrugged. "I just realized what I want as a prize." The taller girl raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, and Izzie smirked, holding the suspense for a few seconds. "You..."

"Me what...?"

"...have to let me paint your nails."   
  
Casey gasped.  
  
"No... No way..."  
  
"I'll get the nail polish!" She giggled, rushing to her bag and searching through it, pulling out a few colors.  
  
"Do you always carry those around?"  
  
"No, genius. I just wanted to somehow persuade you into letting me paint your nails today."   
  
"You're a dick." Izzie let out a chuckle and jumped on the bed with excitement, holding white, black and light blue nail polish, grinning widely. "I hate you." Casey stated, staring at the colors and then at Izzie, who just shrugged and inched closer to her.  
  
"I know." She leaned in to peck her lips. "Now, gimme your hands. You're not getting out of this."

  
  
After a few minutes and a lot of groans from Casey later, Izzie was done applying the first layer of light blue nail polish.  
  
"I mean, it's not terrible..." Casey mumbled while inspecting the color, Izzie seeming unimpressed by her comment as she continued with the white, doing some sort of wavy model on her nails. "What even is this supposed to look like?"  
  
"I knew I should have given you Twizzlers to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I'm on a diet, remember?"  
  
_"No way?? I didn't know."_ Izzie's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she put down the white, grabbing the black now. She had to wait a while first before adding the finishing touches, and she bit her lip. "Newton."  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Not yet. I still want to add something, but it's a surprise." She looked at Casey's nails and then into her eyes.  
  
"Oh no. Please don't draw dicks on my nails."

Izzie frowned, murmuring a "What the hell?" and snorting. "You're disgusting."   
  
"I'm being cautious!" She laughed as Izzie sighed with an eye roll.  
  
"Just close your eyes, Casey."  
  
"No dicks?"  
  
"I promise." Casey closed her eyes shut hearing Izzie say that. "But don't peek, or else I _swear_ I'm going to draw dicks on your nails."  
  
"_Geez_, okay. I'm not peeking." Izzie bit her lip and grabbed the black, stopping for a second to count something, using her fingers like a first grader to see if it would work. Her face lit up once she realized the words she wanted to write had exactly five letters each. "You're making me curious." Casey could feel Izzie shift around in the bed and chuckle, probably drawing something funny on her nails. She pouted, trying so hard not to open her eyes. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She waited just a few more seconds before breaking the silence again.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Not yet, Newton."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I _swear_ to God, keep talking and you'll have a nice surprise on your last three fingers. And trust me, not the kind of surprise you're going to like."  
  
Casey gulped, closing her mouth. She felt her get to her pinkie, and then Izzie started blowing over her nails in a poor attempt at drying them. After a few more minutes spent in darkness and anticipation, Casey felt Izzie's soft lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss. She tasted like Twizzlers, which probably explained the wrapper sounds that she had heard during that time she sat with her eyes closed.  
  
"Done. You can open your eyes." Izzie pulled away with a smile on her lips, admiring her work of art and taking in Casey's reaction. The taller girl blinked a few times, trying to readjust her eyes to the light and looking down at her fingers.  
  
"What did you even... write... No way." Casey's eyes widened.  
  
Izzie blushed a little, grinning proudly.  
  
"So, do you like it?" She bit her lip in anticipation as Casey stared at her nails, starting to feel a little bit anxious for no reason. _What if she didn't like it?_ Casey took longer to give her any kind of answer, just staring silently at her nails, so she tried to fill in the silence by blurting out words."I only thought about it when Sam showed us the pictures and I wasn't sure it was going to fit but apparently both their names are five letters long so I started counting them on my fingers and-" She was shut up with a kiss, as Casey pressed her lips against hers, a big smile on her face.  
  
"I _love_ it." She looked at her nails again. They were white and light blue, with Sphen and Magic written on them, one letter on each finger. Izzie's grin reappeared, watching her girlfriend admiring her work. "I was seriously expecting some obscene drawings or something to mess with me, but this? This is amazing."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I can draw dicks on your toe nails." Izzie smirked, grabbing the nail polish and Casey's foot.  
  
"Oh no. _No, no, no, no way_, you're not touching those!" She struggled to get her foot out of Izzie's grip, but the girl just giggled and started to randomly paint her toe nails, sticking her tongue out in concentration.  
  
"Stop moving or you'll ruin this!"  
  
"Nope!" Casey lightly pushed her with her foot, trying to wiggle it out, tickling Izzie in the process and sending her into a fit of giggles. "Sorry, I need my foot back!" Izzie quickly set her free, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Casey's face, who fake gasped. "You did not..."  
  
Izzie grabbed another pillow and threw it at her, but Casey was fast enough this time to duck and avoid it. She then launched forward to wrap her arms around Izzie's waist, tickling her. Izzie started squirming and pushing her away, laughing.  
  
"Get... off, you're- you're tickling me!"  
  
"Karma is a bitch!" Izzie laughed harder, and Casey started showering her face with quick and soft kisses. "God, your freckles are so cute." She tried kissing each and every one of them, grabbing Izzie's shirt and pulling her closer, finally stopping the tickling before pecking her nose a few times. They brushed lips, smiling widely, Izzie still trying to catch her breath. She jokingly punched Casey's shoulder before wrapping her arm around her neck and pulling her in, bumping noses and just sitting as close as possible without their lips touching.

Izzie hadn't even realised that she had been so tense until now and she relaxed, pulling Casey along until she felt her back hit the pillows and the headboard. She trailed one hand up Casey's back, sending a cool, electric sensation through her, and then their lips met, moving against the other's slowly. They quickly allowed each other to slip their tongues in and swirl around, playfully battling for dominance. Casey pressed herself against Izzie, as the other pulled her closer with her hands around her waist, sighing into her mouth. She started toying with the hem of Casey's shirt, feeling the other do the same, and then her hand finally wandered under her clothes. She lightly traced lines with her fingers on her bare back, making Casey groan into the kiss.

They only pulled away to adjust into a more comfortable position, grabbing at each other in the process. Casey let Izzie lay on the bed and she crawled on top of her like she always did, pressing their lips together with a slight chuckle. She bit at her lip, which earned her a slight moan from Izzie, who dug her fingers in Casey's shoulder. Izzie's other hand cupped Casey's cheek, pulling her in and encouraging her to continue making out, before she felt her moving on to place sloppy kisses on her jawline where she knew Izzie was pretty sensitive. Izzie arched her back, tangling her hand in Casey's hair and guiding her head, shuddering at the feeling of Casey nipping at her neck. 

  
"N-Newton." She bit her lip, inhaling sharply as Casey's lips glided on her exposed collarbones. She was wearing a low-cut top, and that gave Casey access to a lot of skin. "_Newton_!" She whispered almost harshly, making Casey stop, immediately regretting the tone she had used. Casey made eye contact and apologized, placing a sweet kiss to the top of her breast and then to her collarbone, laying in bed next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got a little bit carried away."  
  
"Sorry if I sounded too harsh... It's just... Your parents are home. Your brother is home." Casey nodded. "I got carried away too."  
  
They turned to each other, laying on their side. They pulled each other in for a kiss, as Izzie trailed a finger down Casey's stomach.  
  
_"But we can do this another time..."_ She said, smirking as Casey looked into her eyes and grinned back at her.  
  
_"Definitely."_ They giggled and kissed, Izzie trailing her finger lower and hooking it on the hem of Casey's pants, tugging jokingly and teasing her. They shared another few kisses before pulling away and breathing each other in. "Can you stay over?"  
  
Izzie sighed, playing with strands of Casey's short hair.  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
_"Please." _Casey nuzzled into her, wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling in closer.  
  
_"Casey."_ Casey groaned. She knew what that meant, but she understood. "You _know_ they _need_ me. I'll stay over when my siblings will be at my grandma's. I _promise_. But I can't today." She got it. After all, she had a brother of her own that she always protected, even if she also loved teasing him.  
  
"Do you need to go now?" She asked, hoping the answer would be no. Izzie took her phone out of the pocket of her pants and glanced at the time.  
  
"Yup..." _When did it get so late?_ Casey pecked her cheek, trying not to show her how disappointed she was for not getting to spend even more time with her. Regardless of that though, she smiled thinking about how they had spent the day. She couldn't complain, after all.  
  
"Let's go then." Izzie smiled and they got up, Casey taking her hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. She brought it to her mouth and kissed the back of Izzie's hand gently. "Come on, I'll drive you home."  


**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I keep on teasing NSFW scenes but I just end up interrupting them lol oops.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this fluff because I may have some angst in store next, that if I manage to actually write down an idea that I got.


End file.
